Nitara
Nitara is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Nitara Nitara is a vampire who, much like Shang Tsung, has to prey on the life of others in order to remain alive, except that she requires blood rather than souls or life energy. Rather than being evil, Nitara is depicted as being rather self-serving and morally neutral. She has a distinctly gothic appearance, and has long been on a quest to separate her own realm from Outworld. Combat characteristics As a vampire, Nitara's moves seem to revolve around blood; one of her special moves is literally a ball of blood being shot at the enemy, and her fatality in Deadly Alliance has her biting violently into the enemy's neck and draining their blood. Also, due to her wings, she can cover ample ground to either advance towards or retreat from the enemy in little time. Apart from her kombat skills, deception and exploitation appear to be Nitara's greatest weapons. She was able to trick Reptile into severing Cyrax's only means of traveling between realms; she could then use Cyrax's desperation to her advantage by promising him escape from Outworld in exchange for his services. Later, during the events of Armageddon, she lured Ashrah away from her homeland towards Edenia, where an artifact lay that could exterminate the demon once and for all. Powers and abilities Signature moves *'Unicorn Kick:' Nitara flips forwards and kicks the opponent. This move is borrowed from Tanya. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:A) *'Blood Spit:' Nitara spits a ball of blood at the opponent. In Armageddon, she can also do this in the air. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:A) *'Quick Escape:' Nitara jumps away from the opponent with considerable distance. (MK:A) Fatalities *'Feast of Blood:' Nitara roars then pounces on her opponent, and begins to bite into their neck, draining their blood. After spitting out chunks of flesh, she bites again, then kicks their drained corpse to the floor. (MK:DA, MK:TE) Trivia *Nitara's ability to withstand daylight is explained by the fact that only Earthrealm's light is hazardous to vampires. As such, she can freely move on Outworld and other worlds during the daytime. *Nitara has a few cameo appearances in Mortal Kombat: Deception. One of the arenas players can fight in is a prison and she can be spotted in a cell together with several other familiar characters. In Konquest mode, she can be found in Outworld, and in the Netherrealm speaking with Cyrax. Since her character model is in the game, she can be made playable in the PlayStation 2 and GameCube versions of Deception with the use of an Action Replay code. However, playing as her in Deception can cause the game to freeze. *Character Artist Luis Mangubat, the designer of Nitara, had also created a male vampire which was scrapped due to lack of time. Many of the design elements ended up being used for Rain's costume in Armageddon. *Many of Nitara's Konquest mode messages in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance make references to different rock bands and songs performed by them. Examples include: **Def Leppard ("You must be deaf. Leopard style is not executed in such a way. Listen to my instructions again.") **Journey ("You have not yet failed on this journey. Do not stop believing. Practice these moves faithfully and you can achieve your goals any way you want them.") **KISS ("You are a midnight queen. You are a creature of the night. Kiss your black diamond freely to draw strength from dark light.") **Guns n' Roses ("Patience, sweet child of mine. You are not the first to fail. You are crazy if you do not continue. It is so easy. You must get back in the ring.") **Scorpions ("Good. Now execute that same combo one more time, but this time add one more hit between the eyes." "Your attacks were so powerful, it looked as though Scorpion might black out from the force of the blows." "Nitara has perfected her punches and kicks after six hundred years or more of practice. And after all this time, she gets the same thrill from learning new moves. When it comes to training, she cannot get enough."). **Culture Club ("You must successfully learn the Kama. Khameleon would have mastered it with ease had her culture not been clubbed by Shao Kahn ages ago.") **The Police ("Do not be afraid. On this secret journey, you must learn to harness your Vampiric essence to bring on the night. I will be next to you watching every step you take as you traverse this material world.") **Van Halen ("If you do not pass this test, you will be cast into the Netherrealm, condemned to run from the Devil for the rest of eternity." "You are indeed learning at a pace that kills.") *Although she has wings, Nitara was never seen in full flight like other winged or levitating characters (for example, she could have easily soared her way atop the Pyramid of Argus to get to Blaze). Although in Armageddon, Nitara could perform an airborne version of the blood spit technique, where she would stay in the air for a split second before descending. * For some strange reason, whenever she is the victim of another character's Fatality, her wings are either unharmed or disappear from her back (and the same goes for Death Traps). * Nitara and her race are different from the old vampire legends, mostly because she's not pale-skinned; morally neutral; and they have wings on their backs. * She is the first female character to have wings, the second being D'Vorah. Notably though, she isn’t the first female to fly; being Sindel. * Nitara is seen in the Armageddon opening fighting Smoke. * Nitara, Meat and Skarlet are the only characters whose powers involve blood. * Nitara is mentioned in the ''Mortal Kombat X'' comic series by Quan Chi, who gave Havik her Blood Magik in exchange for retrieving Amulet of Shinnok. * In Nitara's Bio Kard, her alignment is listed as good, when she is in fact neutral. * Nitara is referenced in a pre-fight dialogue between Erron Black and Skarlet in Mortal Kombat 11, where Erron states that he previously had a relationship with Nitara before beginning his relationship with Skarlet. Skarlet, in turn, jokes that Erron clearly has a type, a reference to the fact that both Nitara and Skarlet have blood-related powers. * Some of Skarlet's gear in Mortal Kombat 11 reference both Nitara and her homeworld Vaeternus. * The Konsumable item, "Gloves of the Dead" mention Nitara. Navigation es:Nitara ru:Нитара pt:Nitara Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Vampire Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Hemomancers Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2021 film) Characters